The typical electrical fan on the market blows in a single direction with a single air outlet. Further, such electrical fans typically provide a limited area through which air is dispersed or blown and typically blow at a single speed. Further, although typical fans may cause air movement within a given room, such fans typically don't lower the room temperature in the room and can cause additional dust particles to be swept into the air. As a result, typical electric fans do little to improve the comfort level within a given room.